<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【83line】Burn The Love（中） by Kruserkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127169">【83line】Burn The Love（中）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk'>Kruserkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Burn The Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>83line - Fandom, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk - Fandom, 澈特 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ooc预警  be预警 </p><p>《Burn The Floor》贺文</p><p>青年学徒澈x庄园少主特</p><p>（我编的我编的我编的！）建议配合音乐食用！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Burn The Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【83line】Burn The Love（中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“倘若我的心脏必须破碎，就让它为你而碎。”——王尔德</p><p> </p><p>一道闪电划过夜空，震耳欲聋的雷声吵的人心慌。</p><p>“是谁？”朴正洙坐在床上向门口探了探头，一个高大的男人的身影站在暗处。一阵陌生人的气味侵入鼻腔。</p><p>和金希澈的事情被发现，父亲斥责他丢脸，他被软禁在了城堡里不许外出，金希澈也被关了起来。</p><p>“你要做什么？这是私人住宅，你未经允许进入，这是非法的。”朴正洙警觉的从床上站了起来。</p><p>“听说你喜欢和男人玩？”男人开口说出直白难听的话。</p><p>“请你马上出去，不然我要叫人了。”朴正洙悄悄把床头的画刀握在手里背在身后。</p><p>“喊啊，你叫破喉咙也不会有人来的。”男人笑了笑，随手扯下钢琴上的丝绒盖布擦拭起自己身上的雨水，旁桌上了花瓶被扫到了地上，在雨夜的房间里发出一声惊心动魄的碎裂。</p><p>朴正洙被吓的往后退了几步，男人见状笑着扔下盖布，一边走向朴正洙一边笑着说：“你不是好奇我为什么会来这里吗？是你们老爷主动给我下的邀请函。”</p><p>朴正洙迷惑的看着眼前的男人，虽然还不知道来意，但是他已经嗅到了危险的气息。</p><p>“真是漂亮的孩子啊，你也知道自己招男人喜欢吧，我在画廊第一次见到你就发誓一定要得到你，哪怕一次，一次也好。”</p><p>“你…你要做什么？”朴正洙惊恐地睁大了眼睛，他已经知晓男人为何会出现在自己的房间，却像笼中鸟一般无法逃离。</p><p>“别人都在笑你，我也在笑，可是我是兴奋的笑。”</p><p>“别骗人了，你也是男人…我父亲不可能…”</p><p>“哈哈哈，傻孩子你还不明白吗？你们家老爷不在乎你喜欢的是男人还是女人，他只在乎你喜欢的人对他来说有没有价值，你们老爷巴不得我快点呢。”</p><p>朴正洙后退着靠在墙上，手心渐渐被汗水濡湿。</p><p>男人脱掉沾着雨水的外套：“不过没关系，夜很长，我们慢慢开始吧。”</p><p>          </p><p> </p><p>金希澈望着窗外的冬雨从水滴变成了冰雹，他被关在一个旧棚屋里，忽然外面的锁链传来了响动声，他拿起一根木棍警觉地站起身。</p><p>门“砰”地一声被撞开了。</p><p>“希澈，希澈，行行好，救救少爷…救救我们少爷…”朴正洙的贴身仆人秀姨跪在棚屋门口，精神崩溃几近晕厥。</p><p>“秀姨，怎么了？正洙怎么了？”金希澈扶起瘫倒在地的秀姨问道。</p><p>“老爷的朋友进了房间，少爷也在那房间里，老爷和我说那房间点了安神香我才带少爷过去的…救救他，房…房间锁住了…少爷在哭…快去救救他…”秀姨颠三倒四的描述着城堡里的情形。</p><p>“带我去，秀姨，带我去救他。”金希澈拿起藏在柜子下的匕首跟着秀姨跑出了棚屋，气温骤降，细碎的冰粒伴着寒风打得人生疼。</p><p> </p><p>金希澈疯狂地拍着房间的门板，房间在城堡的角落里，是他从未来过的地方。</p><p>“畜生，开门！”金希澈的怒吼在走廊里回荡。</p><p>里面传来了“咔哒”一声，门开了，朴正洙站在门前，衣衫破碎，满身血迹。</p><p>“正洙…”金希澈冲上前一把抱住了朴正洙：“你怎么样？有没有受伤？哪里不舒服？”</p><p>朴正洙僵硬地举着沾满鲜血的双手，挣脱开金希澈的怀抱，仿佛失了魂魄一般喃喃地说：“希澈，我杀人了。”</p><p> </p><p>金希澈向室内望去，男人趴在地上毫无生气，不远处的地上是一副油画——血液渗进了雕刻华美的画框，喷溅在晚霞中起舞的塞勒涅身上，整个房间都被血腥气笼罩着：染红的床单、帷幔，泥泞的地板、沾血的名画和发抖的爱人。</p><p> </p><p>“希澈，我杀人了，我杀人了……”朴正洙频繁的重复着，仿佛已经失去了自主意识，金希澈把朴正洙搂在怀里，用力的抱着：“你没有，你没有，是他…”</p><p>朴正洙的呼吸越来越急促，他想要说什么，用力的张了张嘴，还没说出口就昏倒在金希澈怀里。</p><p>                      </p><p> </p><p>朴正洙醒过来时，发现自己躺在自己的房间里，他又回想起那个恐怖的夜晚，粗鲁的男人，浓稠的腥气、沉重的画框和自己滴血的双手……“啊……”他抱住自己的头缩成了一团，急促的呼吸着。</p><p>“少爷，你醒了。”秀姨焦急地跑进来：“少爷怎么样了？”</p><p>“我杀人了秀姨，我杀人了…”朴正洙面色惨白，手臂上青筋暴起死死抓着秀姨的胳膊。</p><p>“好孩子没事了，不怪你…事情已经被摆平了，是那人先欺负你的，都过去了孩子…都过去了…”秀姨把朴正洙抱在怀里，流着泪轻轻地拍着他的后背。</p><p>“他欺负我，他要绑住我，他要我脱衣服…秀姨，我没有办法…”</p><p>“没事了，以后不会了，好孩子…”秀姨腾出一只手来擦了擦眼泪。</p><p>“秀姨，”朴正洙从秀姨怀里抬起头问：“希澈呢？”</p><p>秀姨没有说话，朴正洙看到秀姨刚刚擦干的眼睛里又蓄满了泪水。</p><p>“希澈呢？希澈呢？金希澈呢？”朴正洙的脸颊因为激动变得通红，“你告诉我金希澈在哪？”</p><p>“孩子，我不能说…好孩子…别问了…”</p><p>朴正洙猛地从床上跳起来，捡起架子上尖锐的金属摆件，抵在了自己脖子上，因为身体过于虚弱，他没有站稳，一下子跪坐在地上。</p><p>“秀姨，这辈子我求你最后一次，你告诉我希澈在哪，或者你说一句他平安也好，不要说谎，不然我活着也没什么意思了。”</p><p>秀姨用手掌捂住脸，眼泪还是从指缝中不断滑落，“平安什么…怎么还能平安…希澈…他…他替你受了罪…今日行刑…”</p><p>“行刑…行刑是什么意思？”朴正洙反应了一会才明白这两个字的含义，他的身体开始不住的颤抖，他扶着床边的栏杆站起身，转身向外跑去。</p><p> </p><p>城堡外白茫茫的天地，在朴正洙昏睡的几天里，冬天彻底栖息在了这里，地上的雪深及脚踝，朴正洙就这样穿着睡衣赤脚跑了出去。</p><p>他并不觉得脚冷，只想要再看到金希澈，哪怕只有一眼。他跑出庄园，跑过结了薄冰的池塘，朝着镇子上跑去，他不知道摔倒了几次，膝盖处的睡衣已经破碎，血污和雪化的泥泞混合在一起，呈现出骇人的黑色。</p><p> </p><p>还没跑到行刑的广场上，朴正洙就听到不远处传来的嘈杂的欢呼声，他循声望去，隐隐约约能看到火光，看到那火，他的腿一软，跪坐在地上。</p><p>“哦我的孩子，你怎么光着脚？”一个好心的妇人弯下腰看着朴正洙问。</p><p>“夫人…夫人…那里，是在行刑吗？”朴正洙喘着气指着黑压压的人群和火光问道。</p><p>“是啊，外头庄园的学徒，杀死了老爷的贵客，活活烧死…”</p><p>朴正洙觉得好像有人旋紧了唱片机的旋钮，一瞬间耳边失去了声音，眼前的景象也变成了黑白两色，他急促的喘着气，像被捉到岸上的鱼，每呼吸一下，肺都钝钝的疼。他觉得自己心脏在胸腔里狂跳，仿佛要冲出身体一般，喉咙传来了腥甜的味道。</p><p>看到越来越多的人围住了他，人们焦急地呼喊着，朴正洙却什么也听不到，随着一阵剧烈的咳嗽，殷红的鲜血从他干裂的发白了嘴唇中飞溅出来，落在他洁白的睡衣上，在人们的惊呼和尖叫中，朴正洙又昏了过去，倒在雪地中。</p><p> </p><p>在他失去意识前的一瞬间，他终于感觉到了彻骨的寒冷，就在不远处的广场上，距离他一个街区的距离，他的爱人在灼人的火焰中嘶喊，步入长眠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>谢谢大家的关注和喜爱</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>